Strawberry Panic! Fairy Tales
by LuminaShizuma
Summary: Familiar fairy tales with our favorite characters from Strawberry Panic. Different stories, different pairings. For example: ShizumaxNagisa , YayaxHikari , TamaoxMiyuki, AmanexHikari... UPDATE: NEW STORY ' The Princess and the pea (TamaoxMiyuki)
1. The new clothes of the empress

_**Hey guys. In this fan fiction you can read familiar Grimms fairy tales which play with our favorite characters from Strawberry Panic. Different stories, different pairs. The stories are from Yuridevil Yuridevil. I only translated them. And as always sorry for my bad english.**_

The new clothes of the empress (A ShizumaxNagisa Fairy Taile)

Many years ago there was an Empress called Shion who loved new clothes about everything so she spent all her money to be trendy.

She did not care about her soldiers or her daughter Nagisa or even about the Theatre and the Empress disliked even public appearances unless she could show off her new clothes. The Empress had for any hour of the day a skirt or a dress so that citizens who wanted a council of the queen often heard:

"The Queen was in the wardrobe."

It was very lively in the big city where she and her daughter lived. Strangers came from everywhere in the city day after day. So it happened that one day Princess Nagisa, which had escaped from her golden cage met the weaver Shizuma on the market. As in a trance she went to the beauty. The princess noticed the beautiful fingers which were doing very skilled last needlework on a rock with a needle and thread . She also noticed that the silver haired beauty had a warm smile on her face and her eyes sparkled with joy and concentration.

Concentration and perception were missing of the princess at this hour and she did not notice that her path was crossed by the second weaver which was loaded with materials from the storage space. So it came as it had to come the princess collided with the other. So it happened that the fabrics unfolded itself and both were buried underneath.

Startled by the noise Shizuma stopped her work and looked under the materials after her female colleague. When she finally found a wrist she drew this wrist and was surprised that she found a beautiful flower instead her colleague . As their eyes met it was as if the time would belong just them alone. However, before a sweet sound could be hear of the other she was disturbed by the second weaver, which finally broke free from the materials. Her gaze was angry but when she saw the flower she was pleased. But only until she saw her colleague. She knew Shizuma very well and knew that this look on her face meant either anger or what she hoped it would mean happiness.

As an apology the princess decided that she would help them cleaning up. She got to know the names as well. One was called Tamao and her goddess was called Shizuma. Although she learned a lot from them both, how they move from town to town in order to sell their goods and to buy rare silk she wanted to know more and more about the silver-gray beauty.

Again and again, the princess sneaked out so she could spend more time with the interesting woman. Soon it had happened and from initial curiosity the love awoke which sparked a fire of desire and passion. Unfortunately, these flames could not be satisfied because Nagisa spectacular block all attempts. But not as Shizuma thought because she was not ready. No, but because she was afraid. Afraid of the truth.

However, as it is with the truth, she always comes out. When the weavers soon wanted to move on, Shizuma asked Nagisa to accompanied the two women. But Nagisa explained that it was not possible because she was the princess and that she was destined to marry a prince. Shizuma still would not leave her love and so she wondered how she could take Nagisa with her without that it looked like kidnapping.

But it was Tamao which had the saving idea. Admittedly it was daring but she wanted to help both lovers. The next morning they spread the rumors that they could make garments which were so beautiful and so flawless that only an idiot or an official which was not fit for his office could not see it.

As the rumor reached the Empress she wanted to have such a dress. Not only she would recognize who from her own people was an idiot. No, she might also get rid of Miyuki which was the office of the Finance Minister.

The Empress gave the order to bring the weavers to her in her throne room where she wanted to talk about their reward. Miyuki advised against it since the country would not need such costs. She had the opinion that education is much more important. However, before Miyuki and Shion could argue Shizuma made the offer that they wanted only silk and gems for the dress and the princess is allowed to accompany them.

The Empress did not hesitate because her love for fashion was just too big and they spoke about the two weavers worked on the dress from sunrise until the middle of the night. After a few days Miyuki and the princess passed to judge the clothes of the empress.

Nagisa was fascinated by the colors but what she loved was the pattern. Miyuki did not think she would be stupid but she did not want to admit that she did not see the clothes. In order to stay in her office she agreed to Nagisa and brought the Empress the good news.

Two close associates were also sent by the Empress, but also Momomi and Kaname told the Empress the same. Because of her curiosity the Empress went herself to the weavers which prepares an recent changes before the Empress got it. However, when the Empress saw her clothes she saw nothing. Shion did not want to admit that she did not fit for the office of the Empress. So when her daughter praised the clothing Shion had no choice but to agree. The colors were magnificent and the design was the Intricate and the rarest thing she ever saw. And the weight convinced the Empress because it was as if she would wear nothing.

It was quickly decided by the Ministers that the Empress should show this special craftsmanship at the next Festival of the population. But the weavers wanted to move on at this day. The Empress saw it as no problem but they are only allowed to leave when they helped to put on the new clothes of the empress.

On the day of the festival the Empress was dressed under observation by the Ministers and some servants. However they all saw the same picture. The Empress was only wearing her white corset her white underpants and her white tights. But no one was courageous enough to say this to the Empress.

Therefore, only dressed in her underwear the Empress walked through the streets and was marveled by the people. Since every citizen believed the rumor there was only praise and admiration until a little girl said to her mother:

"Mommy. Why is that the empress wears nothing?"

Well, it was like a wildfire every citizen confirmed the child's testimony and the Empress listened to the voice of innocence. Ashamed, the Empress retired to her castle. Revenge thirsty, ordered the Empress her soldiers to snatch the princess and the scammers. But even after several days they could not be found.

Meanwhile, Tamao was pleased with the idea that the soldier was so easy to corrupt with a few gems. A quick glance over her shoulder in the carriage she saw Shizuma and Nagisa kissing. During a break Nagisa wanted to know how long Shizuma would kiss her. Shizuma replied that she would kiss Nagisa from sunrise to sunset and that still in the evening she would have the desire for these red lips. Tamao sighed because she knew that Shizuma would make this true.

And they all lived happily ever after.


	2. Sleeping Beauty (HikarixAmane))

_My second Strawberry Panic! Fairy Tale. This Time with Amane and Hikari. I don't own Strawberry Panic._

 **Sleeping Beauty (AmanexHikari)**

Once upon a time there was Queen Chikaru who had a beautiful baby daughter with the name Hikari. She asked all the fairies in the kingdom to the christening, but unfortunately forgot to invite one of them, Kaname who was a bit of a witch as well. She came anyway, but as she passed the baby's cradle, she said:

"When you are sixteen, you will injure yourself with a spindle and die!"

"Oh, no!" screamed Chikaru in horror. Tsubomi one of the good fairies quickly chanted a magic spell to change the curse. When she hurt herself, Hikari would fall into a very deep sleep instead of dying.

The years went by, the little Princess Hikari grew and became the most beautiful girl in the whole kingdom. Her mother was always very careful to keep her away from spindles, but the Princess, on her sixteenth birthday, as she wandered through the castle, came into a room where an old servant was spinning.

"What are you doing?" she asked the servant.

"I'm spinning. Haven't you seen a spindle before?"

"No. Let me see it!" The servant handed the girl the spindle ... and she pricked herself with it and. with a sigh, dropped to the floor.

The terrified old woman hurried to tell the Queen. Beside herself with anguish, the Queen did her best to awaken her daughter but in vain. The court doctors and wizards were called, but there was nothing they could do. The girl could not be wakened from her deep sleep. The good fairy who managed to avoid the worst of the curse came too, and the Queen said to her,

"When will my daughter waken?"

"I don't know," Tsubomi admitted sadly.

"In a year's time, ten years or twenty?" Chikaru went on.

"Maybe in a hundred years' time. Who knows?" said Tsubomi.

"Oh! What would make her waken?" asked the Queen weeplng.

"Love," replied the fairy. "If a woman of pure heart were to fall in love with her, that would bring her back to life!"

"How can a woman fall in love with a sleeping girl?" sobbed Chikaru, and so heart-broken was she that, a few days later, she died. The sleeping Princess was taken to her room and laid on the bed surrounded by garlands of flowers. She was so beautiful, with a sweet face, not like those of the dead, but pink like those who are sleeping peacefully. Tsubomi the good fairy said to herself,

"When she wakens, who is she going to see around here? Strange faces and people she doesn't know? I can never let that happen. It would be too painful for this unfortunate girl."

So the fairy cast a spell; and everyone that lived in the castle - soldiers, ministers, guards, servants, ladies, pages, cooks, maids and knights - all fell into a deep sleep, wherever they were at that very moment.

"Now," thought Tsubomi, "when the Princess wakes up, they too will awaken, and life will go on from there." And she left the castle, now wrapped in silence. Not a sound was to be heard, nothing moved except for the clocks, but when they too ran down, they stopped, and time stopped with them. Not even the faintest rustle was to be heard, only the wind whistling round the turrets, not a single voice, only the cry of birds.

The years sped past. In the castle grounds, the trees grew tall. The bushes became thick and straggling, the grass invaded the courtyards and the creepers spread up the walls. In a hundred years, a dense forest grew up.

Now, it so happened that Amane a Princess but handsome like a Prince arrived in these parts. She was the daughter of a king in a country close by. Young, handsome and melancholy, she sought in solitude everything she could not find in the company of other women: serenity, sincerity and purity. Wandering on her trusty steed she arrived, one day, at the dark forest. Being adventurous, she decided to explore it. She made her way through slowly and with a struggle, for the trees and bushes grew in a thick tangle. A few hours later, now losing heart, she was about to turn her horse and go back when she thought she could see something through the trees . . . She pushed back the branches . . . Wonder of wonders! There in front of her stood a castle with high towers. The young woman stood stock still in amazement,

"I wonder who this castle belongs to?" she thought.

The young Princess rode on towards the castle. The drawbridge was down and, holding her horse by the reins, she crossed over it. Immediately she saw the inhabitants draped all over the steps, the halls and courtyards, and said to herself,

"Good heavens! They're dead!" But in a moment, she realised that they were sound asleep. "Wake up! Wake up!" she shouted, but nobody moved. Still thoroughly astonished, she went into the castle and again discovered more people, lying fast asleep on the floor. As though led by a hand in the complete silence, the Princess finally reached the room where the beautiful Princess Hikari lay fast asleep. For a long time she stood gazing at her face, so full of serenity, so peaceful, lovely and pure, and she felt spring to her heart that love she had always been searching for and never found. Overcome by emotion, she went close, lifted the girl's little white hand and gently kissed it . . .

At that kiss, Hikari quickly opened her eyes, and wakening from her long long sleep, seeing the Princess beside her, murmured:

"Oh, you have come at last! I was waiting for you in my dream. I've waited so long!"

Just then, the spell was broken. Hikari rose to her feet, holding out her hand to Amane. And the whole castle woke up too. Everybody rose to their feet and they all stared round in amazement, wondering what had happened. When they finally realised, they rushed to the Princess, more beautiful and happier then ever.

A few days later, the castle that only a short time before had lain in silence, now rang with the sound of singing, music and happy laughter at the great party given in honour of the Princess Amane and Princess Hikari, who were getting married. They lived happily ever after, as they always do in fairy tales, not quite so often, however, in real life.


	3. Beauty and the Beast (YayaxHikari)

_This is an Yuri FF. If you don't like girlslove than don't read this!_

 **Beauty and the Beast (YayaxHikari)**

There was once Miyuki a very rich clerk, who had six children, three sons, and three daughters; being a woman of sense, she spared no cost for their education, but gave them all kinds of masters. Her daughters were extremely handsome, especially the youngest Hikari. When she was little everybody admired her, and called her "The little Beauty;" so that, as she grew up, she still went by the name of Beauty, which made her sisters very jealous.

The youngest, as she was handsomer, was also better than her sisters. The two eldest Shion and Momomi had a great deal of pride, because they were rich. They gave themselves ridiculous airs, and would not visit other clerks daughters, nor keep company with any but persons of quality. They went out every day to parties of pleasure, balls, plays, concerts, and so forth, and they laughed at their youngest sister, because she spent the greatest part of her time in reading good books.

As it was known that they were great fortunes, several eminent clerks made their addresses to them; but the two eldest said, they would never marry, unless they could meet with a duchess, or an countess at least. Hikari very civilly thanked them that courted her, and told them she was too young yet to marry, but chose to stay with her mother a few years longer.

All at once Miyuki lost her whole fortune, excepting a small country house at a great distance from town, and told her children with tears in her eyes, they must go there and work for their living. The two eldest answered, that they would not leave the town, for they had several lovers, who they were sure would be glad to have them, though they had no fortune; but the good ladies were mistaken, for their lovers slighted and forsook them in their poverty. As they were not beloved on account of their pride, everybody said; they do not deserve to be pitied, we are very glad to see their pride humbled, let them go and give themselves quality airs in milking the cows and minding their dairy. But, added they, we are extremely concerned for Hikari, she was such a charming, sweet-tempered creature, spoke so kindly to poor people, and was of such an affable, obliging behavior. Nay, several gentlwomen would have married her, though they knew she had not a penny; but she told them she could not think of leaving her poor mother in her misfortunes, but was determined to go along with her into the country to comfort and attend her. Poor Hikari at first was sadly grieved at the loss of her fortune; "but," said she to herself, "were I to cry ever so much, that would not make things better, I must try to make myself happy without a fortune."

When they came to their country house, the clerk and her three sons applied themselves to husbandry and tillage; and Hikari rose at four in the morning, and made haste to have the house clean, and dinner ready for the family. In the beginning she found it very difficult, for she had not been used to work as a servant, but in less than two months she grew stronger and healthier than ever. After she had done her work, she read, played on the harpsichord, or else sung whilst she spun.

On the contrary, her two sisters did not know how to spend their time; they got up at ten, and did nothing but saunter about the whole day, lamenting the loss of their fine clothes and acquaintance. "Do but see our youngest sister," said Shion, to the Momomi, "what a poor, stupid, mean-spirited creature she is, to be contented with such an unhappy dismal situation."

The good clerk was of quite a different opinion; she knew very well that Hikari outshone her sisters, in her person as well as her mind, and admired her humility and industry, but above all her humility and patience; for her sisters not only left her all the work of the house to do, but insulted her every moment.

The family had lived about a year in this retirement, when the clerk received a letter with an account that a vessel, on board of which she had effects, was safely arrived. This news had liked to have turned the heads of the two eldest daughters, who immediately flattered themselves with the hopes of returning to town, for they were quite weary of a country life; and when they saw their mother ready to set out, they begged of her to buy them new gowns, headdresses, ribbons, and all manner of trifles; but Hikari asked for nothing for she thought to herself, that all the money her mother was going to receive, would scarce be sufficient to purchase everything her sisters wanted.

"What will you have, Beauty?" said her mother.

"Since you have the goodness to think of me," answered she, "be so kind to bring me a rose, for as none grows hereabouts, they are a kind of rarity." Not that Hikari cared for a rose, but she asked for something, lest she should seem by her example to condemn her sisters' conduct, who would have said she did it only to look particular.

The good woman went on her journey, but when she came there, they went to law with her about the merchandise, and after a great deal of trouble and pains to no purpose, she came back as poor as before.

She was within thirty miles of her own house, thinking on the pleasure she should have in seeing her children again, when going through a large forest she lost herself. It rained and snowed terribly; besides, the wind was so high, that it threw her twice off her horse, and night coming on, she began to apprehend being either starved to death with cold and hunger, or else devoured by the wolves, whom she heard howling all round her, when, on a sudden, looking through a long walk of trees, she saw a light at some distance, and going on a little farther perceived it came from a palace illuminated from top to bottom. The clerk returned God thanks for this happy discovery, and hastened to the place, but was greatly surprised at not meeting with any one in the outer courts. Her horse followed her, and seeing a large stable open, went in, and finding both hay and oats, the poor beast, who was almost famished, fell to eating very heartily; the clerk tied him up to the manger, and walking towards the house, where she saw no one, but entering into a large hall, she found a good fire, and a table plentifully set out with but one cover laid. As she was wet quite through with the rain and snow, she drew near the fire to dry herself. "I hope," said she, "the master of the house, or his servants will excuse the liberty I take; I suppose it will not be long before some of them appear."

She waited a considerable time, until it struck eleven, and still nobody came. At last she was so hungry that she could stay no longer, but took a chicken, and ate it in two mouthfuls, trembling all the while. After this she drank a few glasses of wine, and growing more courageous she went out of the hall, and crossed through several grand apartments with magnificent furniture, until she came into a chamber, which had an exceeding good bed in it, and as she was very much fatigued, and it was past midnight, she concluded it was best to shut the door, and go to bed.

It was ten the next morning before the clerk waked, and as she was going to rise she was astonished to see a good suit of clothes in the room of her own, which were quite spoiled; certainly, said she, this palace belongs to some kind fairy, who has seen and pitied my distress. She looked through a window, but instead of snow saw the most delightful arbors, interwoven with the beautifullest flowers that were ever beheld. She then returned to the great hall, where she had supped the night before, and found some chocolate ready made on a little table. "Thank you, good Madam Fairy," said she aloud, "for being so careful, as to provide me a breakfast; I am extremely obliged to you for all your favors."

The good woman drank her chocolate, and then went to look for her horse, but passing through an arbor of roses she remembered Hikari's request to her, and gathered a branch on which were several; immediately she heard a great noise, and saw such a frightful Beast coming towards her, that she was ready to faint away.

"You are very ungrateful," said the Beast to her, in a terrible voice; "I have saved your life by receiving you into my castle, and, in return, you steal my roses, which I value beyond any thing in the universe, but you shall die for it; I give you but a quarter of an hour to prepare yourself, and say your prayers."

The clerk fell on her knees, and lifted up both her hands, "My lord," said she, "I beseech you to forgive me, indeed I had no intention to offend in gathering a rose for one of my daughters, who desired me to bring her one."

"My name is not My Lord," replied the monster, "but Yaya; I don't love compliments, not I. I like people to speak as they think; and so do not imagine, I am to be moved by any of your flattering speeches. But you say you have got daughters. I will forgive you, on condition that one of them come willingly, and suffer for you. Let me have no words, but go about your business, and swear that if your daughter refuse to die in your stead, you will return within three months."

The clerk had no mind to sacrifice her daughters to the ugly monster, but she thought, in obtaining this respite, she should have the satisfaction of seeing them once more, so she promised, upon oath, she would return, and the Beast told her she might set out when she pleased, "but," added she, "you shall not depart empty handed; go back to the room where you lay, and you will see a great empty chest; fill it with whatever you like best, and I will send it to your home," and at the same time Yaya withdrew.

"Well," said the good woman to herself, "if I must die, I shall have the comfort, at least, of leaving something to my poor children." She returned to the bedchamber, and finding a great quantity of broad pieces of gold, she filled the great chest the Beast had mentioned, locked it, and afterwards took her horse out of the stable, leaving the palace with as much grief as she had entered it with joy. The horse, of hier own accord, took one of the roads of the forest, and in a few hours the good woman was at home.

Her children came round her, but instead of receiving their embraces with pleasure, she looked on them, and holding up the branch she had in her hands, she burst into tears. "Here, Hikari my Beauty," said she, "take these roses, but little do you think how dear they are like to cost your unhappy mother," and then related her fatal adventure. Immediately the two eldest set up lamentable outcries, and said all manner of ill-natured things to Beauty, who did not cry at all.

"Do but see the pride of that little wretch," said they; "she would not ask for fine clothes, as we did; but no truly, Miss wanted to distinguish herself, so now she will be the death of our poor mother, and yet she does not so much as shed a tear."

"Why should I," answered Hikari, "it would be very needless, for my mother shall not suffer upon my account, since the monster will accept of one of her daughters, I will deliver myself up to all her fury, and I am very happy in thinking that my death will save my mother's life, and be a proof of my tender love for her."

"No, sister," said her three brothers, "that shall not be, we will go find the monster, and either kill him, or perish in the attempt."

"Do not imagine any such thing, my sons," said the clerk, "Yaya's power is so great, that I have no hopes of your overcoming her. I am charmed with Beauty's kind and generous offer, but I cannot yield to it. I am old, and have not long to live, so can only loose a few years, which I regret for your sakes alone, my dear children."

"Indeed mother," said Hikari, "you shall not go to the palace without me, you cannot hinder me from following you." It was to no purpose all they could say. Hikari still insisted on setting out for the fine palace, and her sisters were delighted at it, for her virtue and amiable qualities made them envious and jealous.

The clerk was so afflicted at the thoughts of losing her daughter, that she had quite forgot the chest full of gold, but at night when she retired to rest, no sooner had she shut her chamber door, than, to her great astonishment, he found it by her bedside; she was determined, however, not to tell her children, that she was grown rich, because they would have wanted to return to town, and she was resolved not to leave the country; but she trusted Hikari with the secret, who informed her, that two gentlewomen came in her absence, and courted her sisters; she begged her mother to consent to their marriage, and give them fortunes, for she was so good, that she loved them and forgave heartily all their ill usage. These wicked creatures rubbed their eyes with an onion to force some tears when they parted with their sister, but her brothers were really concerned. Hikari was the only one who did not shed tears at parting, because she would not increase their uneasiness.

The horse took the direct road to the palace, and towards evening they perceived it illuminated as at first. The horse went of herself into the stable, and the good woman and her daughter came into the great hall, where they found a table splendidly served up, and two covers. The clerk had no heart to eat, but Hikari, endeavoring to appear cheerful, sat down to table, and helped her. "Afterwards," thought she to herself, "Yaya the Beast surely has a mind to fatten me before she eats me, since she provides such plentiful entertainment." When they had supped they heard a great noise, and the clerk, all in tears, bid her poor child, farewell, for she thought Beast was coming. Hikari was sadly terrified at her horrid form, but she took courage as well as she could, and the monster having asked her if she came willingly; "ye - e - es," said she, trembling.

The beast responded, "You are very good, and I am greatly obliged to you; honest woman, go your ways tomorrow morning, but never think of coming here again."

"Farewell Hikari, farewell Beast," answered she, and immediately the monster withdrew. "Oh, daughter," said the clerk, embracing Hikari almost frightened to death, believe me, you had better go back, and let me stay here."

"No, mother,''said Hikari,in a resolute tone, "you shall set out tomorrow morning, and leave me to the care and protection of providence." They went to bed, and thought they should not close their eyes all night; but scarce were they laid down, than they fell fast asleep, and Hikari,dreamed, a fine lady came, and said to her, "I am content, Hikari,with your good will, this good action of yours in giving up your own life to save your mother's shall not go unrewarded." Hikari waked, and told her mother her dream and though it helped to comfort her a little yet she could not help crying bitterly, when she took leave of her child.

As soon as she was gone, Hikari sat down in the great hall, and fell a crying likewise; but as she was mistress of a great deal of resolution, she recommended herself to God, and resolved not to be uneasy the little time she had to live; for she firmly believed the Beast would eat her up that night.

However, she thought she might as well walk about until then, and view this fine castle, which she could not help admiring; it was a delightful pleasant place, and she was extremely surprised at seeing a door, over which was written, "Beauty's Apartment." She opened it hastily, and was quite dazzled with the magnificence that reigned throughout; but what chiefly took up her attention, was a large library, a harpsichord, and several music books. "Well," said she to herself, "I see they will not let my time hang heavy upon my hands for want of amusement." Then she reflected, "Were I but to stay here a day, there would not have been all these preparations." This consideration inspired her with fresh courage; and opening the library she took a book, and read these words, in letters of gold:

Welcome Hikari, banish fear,

You are queen and mistress here.

Speak your wishes, speak your will,

Swift obedience meets them still.

"there is nothing I desire so much as to see my poor mother, and know what she is doing." She had no sooner said this, when casting her eyes on a great looking glass, to her great amazement, she saw her own home, where her mother arrived with a very dejected countenance. Her sisters went to meet her, and notwithstanding their endeavors to appear sorrowful, their joy, felt for having got rid of their sister, was visible in every feature. A moment after, everything disappeared, and Hikari's apprehensions at this proof of Yaya's complaisance.

At noon she found dinner ready, and while at table, was entertained with an excellent concert of music, though without seeing anybody. But at night, as she was going to sit down to supper, she heard the noise Yaya made, and could not help being sadly terrified. "Hikari," said the monster, "will you give me leave to see you sup?"

"That is as you please," answered Hikari trembling.

"No," replied the Beast, "you alone are mistress here; you need only bid me gone, if my presence is troublesome, and I will immediately withdraw. But, tell me, do not you think me very ugly?"

"That is true," said Hikari, "for I cannot tell a lie, but I believe you are very good natured."

"So I am," said the monster, "but then, besides my ugliness, I have no sense; I know very well, that I am a poor, silly, stupid creature."

"'Tis no sign of folly to think so," replied Hikari, "for never did fool know this, or had so humble a conceit of her own understanding."

"Eat then, Hikari," said the monster, "and endeavor to amuse yourself in your palace, for everything here is yours, and I should be very uneasy, if you were not happy."

"You are very obliging," answered Hikari, "I own I am pleased with your kindness, and when I consider that, your deformity scarce appears."

''Yes, yes," said the Yaya the Beast "my heart is good, but still I am a monster."

"Among mankind," says Hikari, "there are many that deserve that name more than you, and I prefer you, just as you are, to those, who, under a human form, hide a treacherous, corrupt, and ungrateful heart."

"If I had sense enough," replied the Beast, "I would make a fine compliment to thank you, but I am so dull, that I can only say, I am greatly obliged to you."

Hikari ate a hearty supper, and had almost conquered her dread of the monster; but she had like to have fainted away, when she said to her, "Hikari, will you be my wife?"

She was some time before she dared answer, for she was afraid of making her angry, if she refused. At last, however, she said trembling, "no Yaya." Immediately the poor monster went to sigh, and hissed so frightfully, that the whole palace echoed. But Hikari soon recovered her fright, for Yaya having said, in a mournful voice, "then farewell, Hikari," left the room; and only turned back, now and then, to look at her as she went out.

When Hikari was alone, she felt a great deal of compassion for poor Yaya. "Alas," said she, "'tis thousand pities, anything so good natured should be so ugly."

Hikari spent three months very contentedly in the palace. Every evening Yaya paid her a visit, and talked to her, during supper, very rationally, with plain good common sense, but never with what the world calls wit; and Hikari daily discovered some valuable qualifications in the monster, and seeing her often had so accustomed her to her deformity, that, far from dreading the time of her visit, she would often look on her watch to see when it would be nine, for Yaya never missed coming at that hour. There was but one thing that gave Hikari any concern, which was, that every night, before she went to bed, Yaya always asked her, if she would be her wife. One day she said to her, "Yaya, you make me very uneasy, I wish I could consent to marry you, but I am too sincere to make you believe that will ever happen; I shall always esteem you as a friend, endeavor to be satisfied with this."

"I must," said Yaya, " I know too well my own misfortune, but then I love you with the tenderest affection. However, I ought to think myself happy, that you will stay here; promise me never to leave me."

Hikari blushed at these words; she had seen in her glass, that her mother had pined herself sick for the loss of her, and she longed to see her again. "I could," answered she, "indeed, promise never to leave you entirely, but I have so great a desire to see my mother, that I shall fret to death, if you refuse me that satisfaction."

"I had rather die myself," said the monster, "than give you the least uneasiness. I will send you to your mother, you shall remain with her, and poor Yaya will die with grief."

"No," said Hikari, weeping, "I love you too well to be the cause of your death. I give you my promise to return in a week. You have shown me that my sisters are married, and my brothers gone to the army; only let me stay a week with my mother, as she is alone."

"You shall be there tomorrow morning," said Yaya, "but remember your promise. You need only lay your ring on a table before you go to bed, when you have a mind to come back. Farewell Hikari." the Beast sighed, as usual, bidding her good night, and Hikari went to bed very sad at seeing her so afflicted. When she waked the next morning, she found herself at her mother's, and having rung a little bell, that was by her bedside, she saw the maid come, who, the moment she saw her, gave a loud shriek, at which the good woman ran up stairs, and thought she should have died with joy to see her dear daughter again. She held her fast locked in her arms above a quarter of an hour. As soon as the first transports were over, Hikari began to think of rising, and was afraid she had no clothes to put on; but the maid told her, that she had just found, in the next room, a large trunk full of gowns, covered with gold and diamonds. Hikari thanked good Yaya for her kind care, and taking one of the plainest of them, she intended to make a present of the others to her sisters. She scarce had said so when the trunk disappeared. Her mother told her, that Beast insisted on her keeping them herself, and immediately both gowns and trunk came back again.

Hikari dressed herself, and in the meantime they sent to her sisters who hastened thither with their wifes. They were both of them very unhappy. The eldest had married a gentlewoman, extremely handsome indeed, but so fond of her own person, that she was full of nothing but her own dear self, and neglected her wife. The second had married a woman of wit, but she only made use of it to plague and torment everybody, and her wife most of all. Beauty's sisters sickened with envy, when they saw her dressed like a princess, and more beautiful than ever, nor could all her obliging affectionate behavior stifle their jealousy, which was ready to burst when she told them how happy she was. They went down into the garden to vent it in tears; and said one to the other, in what way is this little creature better than us, that she should be so much happier? "Sister," said the oldest, "a thought just strikes my mind; let us endeavor to detain her above a week, and perhaps the silly monster will be so enraged at her for breaking her word, that she will devour her."

"Right, sister," answered the other, "therefore we must show her as much kindness as possible." After they had taken this resolution, they went up, and behaved so affectionately to their sister, poor Hikari wept for joy. When the week was expired, they cried and tore their hair, and seemed so sorry to part with her, that she promised to stay a week longer.

In the meantime, Hikari could not help reflecting on herself, for the uneasiness she was likely to cause poor Yaya, whom she sincerely loved, and really longed to see again. The tenth night she spent at her mother's, she dreamed she was in the palace garden, and that she saw Yaya extended on the grass plat, who seemed just expiring, and, in a dying voice, reproached her with her ingratitude. Hikari started out of her sleep, and bursting into tears. "Am I not very wicked," said she, "to act so unkindly to Yaya, she has studied so much, to please me in everything? Is it her fault if she is so ugly, and has so little sense? She is kind and good, and that is sufficient. Why did I refuse to marry her? I should be happier with the monster than my sisters are with their wifes; it is neither wit, nor a fine person, in a husband, that makes a woman happy, but virtue, sweetness of temper, and complaisance, and Beast has all these valuable qualifications. It is true, I do not feel the tenderness of affection for her, but I find I have the highest gratitude, esteem, and friendship; I will not make her miserable, were I to be so ungrateful I should never forgive myself." Hikari having said this, rose, put her ring on the table, and then laid down again; scarce was she in bed before she fell asleep, and when she waked the next morning, she was overjoyed to find herself in Yaya's palace.

She put on one of her richest suits to please her, and waited for evening with the utmost impatience, at last the wished-for hour came, the clock struck nine, yet no Yaya appeared. Hikari then feared she had been the cause of her death; she ran crying and wringing her hands all about the palace, like one in despair; after having sought for her everywhere, she recollected her dream, and flew to the canal in the garden, where she dreamed she saw her. There she found poor Yaya stretched out, quite senseless, and, as she imagined, dead. She threw herself upon her without any dread, and finding her heart beat still, she fetched some water from the canal, and poured it on her head. Yaya opened her eyes, and said to Hikari, "You forgot your promise, and I was so afflicted for having lost you, that I resolved to starve myself, but since I have the happiness of seeing you once more, I die satisfied."

"No, dear Yaya," said Hikari, "you must not die. Live to be my wife; from this moment I give you my hand, and swear to be none but yours. Yaya! I thought I had only a friendship for you, but the grief I now feel convinces me, that I cannot live without you." Hikari scarce had pronounced these words, when she saw the palace sparkle with light; and fireworks, instruments of music, everything seemed to give notice of some great event. But nothing could fix her attention; she turned to her dear Yaya, for whom she trembled with fear; but how great was her surprise! The Beast was disappeared, and she saw, at her feet, one of the loveliest princesses that eye ever beheld; who returned her thanks for having put an end to the charm, under which she had so long resembled a Beast. Though this princess was worthy of all her attention, she could not forbear asking where Beast was.

"You see her at your feet, said the princess. Shizuma a wicked fairy had condemned me to remain under that shape until a beautiful virgin should consent to marry me. The fairy likewise enjoined me to conceal my understanding. There was only you in the world generous enough to be won by the goodness of my temper, and in offering you my crown I can't discharge the obligations I have to you."

Hikari, agreeably surprised, gave the charming princess her hand to rise; they went together into the castle, and Hikari was overjoyed to find, in the great hall, her mother and her whole family, whom the beautiful lady, that appeared to her in her dream, had conveyed thither.

"Hikari," said this lady, "come and receive the reward of your judicious choice; you have preferred virtue before either wit or beauty, and deserve to find a person in whom all these qualifications are united. You are going to be a great queen. I hope the throne will not lessen your virtue, or make you forget yourself. As to you, ladies," said the fairy to Hikari's two sisters, "I know your hearts, and all the malice they contain. Become two statues, but, under this transformation, still retain your reason. You shall stand before your sister's palace gate, and be it your punishment to behold her happiness; and it will not be in your power to return to your former state, until you own your faults, but I am very much afraid that you will always remain statues. Pride, anger, gluttony, and idleness are sometimes conquered, but the conversion of a malicious and envious mind is a kind of miracle."

Immediately the fairy gave a stroke with her wand, and in a moment all that were in the hall were transported into the princess's dominions. Her subjects received her with joy. She married Hikari, and lived with her many years.


	4. Cinderella (ShizumaxNagisa)

_**Cinderella (ShizumaxNagisa)**_

Once upon a time, there lived Nagisa an unhappy young girl. Unhappy she was, for her mother was dead, her father had married another woman, a widow with two daughters with the name Shion and Kaname, and her stepmother didn't like her one little bit. All the nice things, kind thoughts and loving touches were for her own daughters. And not just the kind thoughts and love, but also dresses, shoes, shawls, delicious food, comfy beds, as well as every home comfort. All this was laid on for her daughters. But, for the poor unhappy Nagisa, there was nothing at all. No dresses, only her stepsisters' hand-me-downs. No lovely dishes, nothing but scraps. No nice rests and comfort. For she had to work hard all day, and only when evening came was she allowed to sit for a while by the fire, near the cinders. That is how she got her nickname, for everybody called her Cinderella. Nagisa used to spend long hours all alone talking to the cat. The cat said,

"Meow", which really meant, "Cheer up! You have something neither of your stepsisters have and that is beauty."

It was quite true. Nagisa, even dressed in rags with a dusty grey face from the cinders, was a lovely girl. While her stepsisters, no matter how splendid and elegant their clothes, were still clumsy, lumpy and ugly, and they always would be.

One day, beautiful new dresses arrived at the house. A ball was to be held at Court and the stepsisters were getting ready to go to it. Nagisa, didn't even dare ask, "What about me?" for she knew very well what the answer to what would be.

"You? My dear girl, you're staying at home to wash the dishes, scrub the floors and turn down the beds for your stepsisters. They will come home tired and very sleepy."Nagisa sighed at the cat.

"Oh dear, I'm so unhappy!" and the cat murmured "Meow".

Suddenly something amazing happened. In the kitchen, where Nagisa was sitting all by herself, there was a burst of light and a fairy appeared.

"Don't be alarmed, Nagisa," said the fairy. "My name is Tamao and the wind blew me your sighs. I know you would love to go to the ball. And so you shall!"

"How can I, dressed in rags?" Nagisa replied. "The servants will turn me away!" Tamao the fairy smiled. With a flick of her magic wand, Nagisa found herself wearing the most beautiful dress, the loveliest ever seen in the realm.

"Now that we have settled the matter of the dress," said the fairy, "we'll need to get you a coach. A real lady would never go to a ball on foot!"

"Quick! Get me a pumpkin!" she ordered.

"Oh of course," said Nagisa, rushing away. Then Tamao turned to the cat.

"You, bring me seven mice!"

"Seven mice!" said the cat. "I didn't know fairies ate mice too!"

"They're not for eating, silly! Do as you are told, and remember they must be alive!"

Nagisa soon returned with a fine pumpkin and the cat with seven mice he had caught in the cellar.

"Good!" exclaimed Tamao. With a flick of her magic wand — wonder of wonders! The pumpkin turned into a sparkling coach and the mice became six white horses, while the seventh mouse turned into a coachman, in a smart uniform and carrying a whip. Nagisa could hardly believe her eyes.

"I shall present you at Court. You will soon see that the Princess, in whose honour the ball is being held, will be enchanted by your loveliness. But remember! You must leave the ball at midnight and come home. For that is when the spell ends. Your coach will turn back into a pumpkin, the horses will become mice again and the coachman will turn back into a mouse, and you will be dressed again in rags and wearing clogs instead of these dainty little slippers! Do you understand?"

Nagisa smiled and said, "Yes, I understand!"

When Nagisa entered the ballroom at the palace, a hush fell. Everyone stopped in mid-sentence to admire her elegance, her beauty and grace.

"Who can that be?" people asked each other. The two stepsisters also wondered who the newcomer was, for never in a month of Sundays, would they ever have guessed that the beautiful girl was really poor Nagisa who talked to the cat!

When Shizuma the princess set eyes on Nagisa, she was struck by her beauty. Walking over to her, she bowed deeply and asked her to dance. And to the great disappointment of all the young ladies, she danced with Nagisa all evening.

"Who are you, fair maiden?" the Princess kept asking her.

But Nagisa only replied: "What does it matter who I am! You will never see me again anyway."

"Oh, but I shall, I'm quite certain!" Shizuma replied.

Nagisa had a wonderful time at the ball, but, all of a sudden, she heard the sound of a clock: the first stroke of midnight! She remembered what the fairy had said, and without a word of goobye she slipped from the Princess's arms and ran down the steps. As she ran she lost one of her slippers, but not for a moment did she dream of stopping to pick it up! If the last stroke of midnight were to sound… oh, what a disaster that would be! Out she fled and vanished into the night.

The Princess, who was now madly in love with her, picked up her slipper and said to her ministers, "Go and search everywhere for the girl whose foot this slipper fits. I will never be content until I find her!" So the ministers tried the slipper on the foot of all the girls… and on Nagisa's foot as well… Surprise! The slipper fit her perfectly.

"That awful untidy girl simply cannot have been at the ball," snapped the stepmother. "Tell the Princess she ought to marry one of my two daughters! Can't you see how ugly Nagisa is! Can't you see?"

Suddenly she broke off, for the fairy had appeared.

"That's enough!" she exclaimed, raising her magic wand. In a flash, Nagisa appeared in a splendid dress, shining with youth and beauty. Her stepmother and stepsisters gaped at her in amazement, and the ministers said,

"Come with us, fair maiden! The Princess awaits to present you with her engagement ring!" So Nagisa joyfully went with them, and lived happily ever after with her Princess.

And as for the cat, he just said "Meow"!


	5. The Frog Princess (YayaxTsubomi)

_**The Frog Princess (YayaxTsubomi)**_

In olden times when wishing still helped one, there lived a queen whose daughters were all beautiful, but Tsubomi the youngest was so beautiful that the sun itself, which has seen so much, was astonished whenever it shone in her face. Close by the queen's castle lay a great dark forest, and under an old lime-tree in the forest was a well, and when the day was very warm, the queens's child went out into the forest and sat down by the side of the cool fountain, and when she was bored she took a golden ball, and threw it up on high and caught it, and this ball was her favorite play thing.

Now it so happened that on one occasion Tsubomi's golden ball did not fall into the little hand which she was holding up for it, but on to the ground beyond, and rolled straight into the water. Tsubomi followed it with her eyes, but it vanished, and the well was deep, so deep that the bottom could not be seen. At this she began to cry, and cried louder and louder, and could not be comforted. And as she thus lamented someone said to her, "What ails you, queen's daughter? You weep so that even a stone would show pity."

She looked round to the side from whence the voice came, and saw a frog stretching forth its big, ugly head from the water. "Ah, old water-splasher, is it you," she said, "I am weeping for my golden ball, which has fallen into the well." "Old water-splasher? I have a name too you know? My name is Yaya and you should be quiet, and do not weep," answered the frog, "I can help you, but what will you give me if I bring your play thing up again?" "Whatever you will have, dear frog," said she, "My clothes, my pearls and jewels, and even the golden crown which I am wearing." The frog answered, "I do not care for your clothes, your pearls and jewels, nor for your golden crown, but if you will love me and let me be your companion and play-fellow, and sit by you at your little table, and eat off your little golden plate, and drink out of your little cup, and sleep in your little bed – if you will promise me this I will go down below, and bring you your golden ball up again."

"Oh yes," said she, "I promise you all you wish, if you will but bring me my ball back again." But she thought, "How the silly frog does talk. All she does is to sit in the water with the other frogs, and croak. She can be no companion to any human being."

But Yaya when she had received this promise, put her head into the water and sank down; and in a short while came swimmming up again with the ball in her mouth, and threw it on the grass. Tsubomi was delighted to see her pretty play thing once more, and picked it up, and ran away with it. "Wait, wait," said the frog. "Take me with you. I can't run as you can." But what did it avail her to scream her croak, croak, after her, as loudly as she could. She did not listen to it, but ran home and soon forgot the poor frog, who was forced to go back into her well again.

The next day when she had seated herself at table with the queen and all the courtiers, and was eating from her little golden plate, something came creeping splish splash, splish splash, up the marble staircase, and when it had got to the top, it knocked at the door and cried, "Princess, youngest princess, open the door for me." She ran to see who was outside, but when she opened the door, there sat the frog in front of it. Then she slammed the door to, in great haste, sat down to dinner again, and was quite frightened. The queen saw plainly that her heart was beating violently, and said, "My child, what are you so afraid of? Is there perchance a giant outside who wants to carry you away?"

"Ah, no," replied she. "It is no giant but a disgusting frog."

"What does a frog want with you?"

"Ah, dear mother, yesterday as I was in the forest sitting by the well, playing, my golden ball fell into the water. And because I cried so, the frog brought it out again for me, and because she so insisted, I promised her she should be my companion, but I never thought she would be able to come out of her water. And now she is outside there, and wants to come in to me."

In the meantime it knocked a second time, and cried, "Princess, youngest princess, open the door for me, do you not know what you said to me yesterday by the cool waters of the well. Princess, youngest princess, open the door for me."

Then said the queen, "That which you have promised must you perform. Go and let her in." She went and opened the door, and the Yaya hopped in and followed her, step by step, to her chair. There she sat and cried, "Lift me up beside you." She delayed, until at last the queen commanded her to do it. Once Yaya was on the chair she wanted to be on the table, and when she was on the table she said, "Now, push your little golden plate nearer to me that we may eat together." She did this, but it was easy to see that she did not do it willingly. The frog enjoyed what she ate, but almost every mouthful she took choked her. At length she said, "I have eaten and am satisfied, now I am tired, carry me into your little room and make your little silken bed ready, and we will both lie down and go to sleep."

The queen's daughter began to cry, for she was afraid of the cold frog which she did not like to touch, and which was now to sleep in her pretty, clean little bed. But the queen grew angry and said, "She who helped you when you were in trouble ought not afterwards to be despised by you." So she took hold of Yaya with two fingers, carried her upstairs, and put her in a corner, but when she was in bed she crept to her and said, "I am tired, I want to sleep as well as you, lift me up or I will tell your mother." At this she was terribly angry, and took her up and threw her with all her might against the wall. "Now, will you be quiet, odious frog," said she. But when she fell down she was no frog but a princess's daughter with kind and beautiful eyes. She by her mother's will was now her dear companion and wife. Then she told her how she had been bewitched by a wicked witch, and how no one could have delivered her from the well but herself, and that tomorrow they would go together into her kingdom.

Then they went to sleep, and the next morning when the sun awoke them, a carriage came driving up with eight white horses, which had white ostrich feathers on their heads, and were harnessed with golden chains, and behind stood Princess Yaya's servant Faithful Kagome.

Faithful Kagome had been so unhappy when her master was changed into a frog, that she had caused three iron bands to be laid round her heart, lest it should burst with grief and sadness. The carriage was to conduct the young queen into her kingdom. Faithful Kagome helped them both in, and placed herself behind again, and was full of joy because of this deliverance. And when they had driven a part of the way Yaya heard a cracking behind her as if something had broken. So she turned round and cried, "Kagome, the carriage is breaking."

"No, master, it is not the carriage. It is a band from my heart, which was put there in my great pain when you were a frog and imprisoned in the well." Again and once again while they were on their way something cracked, and each time Yaya thought the carriage was breaking, but it was only the bands which were springing from the heart of Faithful Kagome because her master was set free and was happy.


	6. The Princess and the pea (TamaoxMiyuki)

_**The Princess and the Pea (TamaoxMiyuki)**_

There was once Miyuki a princess, and she wanted a princess to be her wife, but then she must be a real Princess. She travelled right around the world to find one, but there was always something wrong. There were plenty of princesses, but whether they were real princesses she had great difficulty in discovering; there was always something which was not quite right about them. So at last she had come home again, and she was very sad because she wanted a real princess so badly.

One evening there was a terrible storm; it thundered and lightninged and the rain poured down in torrents; indeed it was a fearful night.

In the middle of the storm somebody knocked at the town gate, and the old Queen herself sent to open it.

It was Tamao a princess who stood outside, but she was in a terrible state from the rain and the storm. The water streamed out of her hair and her clothes; it ran in at the top of her shoes and out at the heel, but she said that she was a real princess.

'Well we shall soon see if that is true,' thought the old Queen, but she said nothing. She went into the bedroom, took all the bed clothes off and laid a pea on the bedstead: then she took twenty mattresses and piled them on top of the pea, and then twenty feather beds on top of the mattresses. This was where the princess was to sleep that night. In the morning they asked her how she slept.

'Oh terribly bad!' said Tamao. 'I have hardly closed my eyes the whole night! Heaven knows what was in the bed. I seemed to be lying upon some hard thing, and my whole body is black and blue this morning. It is terrible!'

They saw at once that she must be a real princess when she had felt the pea through twenty mattresses and twenty feather beds. Nobody but a real princess could have such a delicate skin.

So Miyuki took her to be her wife, for now she was sure that she had found a real princess, and the pea was put into the Museum, where it may still be seen if no one has stolen it.

Now this is a true story.


End file.
